I Love You
by Keikokin
Summary: When Harry leaves Draco, how far will Draco go to get him back? Will he bother? How can he do it? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_I love you by Keikokin_

_Pairing Harry/Draco_

_Soft R –ahem-_

_Fluffy one shot, TWT?_

"I know Remus what you are going to say. Just hang in there. Malfoys' aren't good at expressing emotions. But, we've been dating for 2 years Remus. Is it too much to have him love me back?" Harry gratefully accepted the pint from the barman and drank it back.

Remus sighed looking around the bar. It was a traditional English pub, complete with men playing darts, with only slight indications it was for Wizarding folk. This was a discussion he and Harry had over and over again in the last year. It was getting useless. Remus could read the writing on the wall.

Unless Draco told Harry he loved him his foster godson would walk. Then he would be left trying to put the pieces back together. He growled causing several patrons to turn towards them nervously.

"Harry, he may never say it. Draco is not that way and you know it." Remus said with a sigh.

"Yes, I know it. I'm going to have one more talk with him and that's it." Harry replied.

"Okay, I'll go home and get your room ready," Remus disapparated.

Harry finished his pint and went to the Manor. He started to pack. There really wasn't much use in even talking to Draco anymore. Harry wasn't going to let himself be hurt this way anymore. With tears in his eyes he sat on the end of their bed.

_Voices from the past haunted him._

_"Draco, I need to talk to you." Harry had said at graduation._

_"What is it Potter?" Draco drawled._

_"I love you," Harry replied taking the biggest chance of his life._

_"I know," Draco smirked before he kissed him._

Their steamy relationship seemed to suit Draco fine the way it was without emotional entanglements. He asked Harry to move into the Manor but never into his heart. No matter how many times Harry said, "I love you" to Draco he never heard it back.

"Hey what's up Potter?" Blaise stood in the doorway as Harry zipped up his suitcase.

Blaise Zabini was one of Draco's friends who regularly came over to the Manor. There seemed to be a standing invite. Mr. Zabini had helped Draco's father escape from Azkaban then he and Narcissa had left the country.

"What does it look like Blaise?" Harry said looking around for anything he missed.

"Either you are going on a serious vacation or are leaving Draco," Blaise drawled in perfect imitation of Draco.

"Leaving Draco," Harry said angrily trying not to switch over to crying.

"Let me guess, he never told you he loves you," Blaise surmised.

"How did you know?" Harry said in surprise.

"Why else would you leave? I know you love him - you tell him all the time. I wondered if he ever said it to you. You're too honest to have someone waiting in the wings." Blaise replied.

"Am I wrong to want that after two years?" Harry asked softly.

"Shit no. If it had been me I would have walked a lot sooner." Blaise replied "Oliver will be thrilled. He's hot that one."

"Well at least I know he loves me." Harry said starting to tear up. "I'll be at my godfathers' house. Bye Blaise."

"Bye Potter," Blaise gave a wave as Harry disapparated.

Blaise sighed. "It was nice while it lasted." He said out loud. Blaise went out to the main apparation point in the center of the Manor to wait for Draco. He waited almost an hour and enjoyed some wine from the family vineyard to pass the time.

"Hey Blaise!" Draco said happily as he appeared with a crack.

"Draco," Blaise said coolly.

"Uh-oh what's wrong?" Draco inquired.

"You are a total shit, a bloody stupid idiot! Did you know that?" Blaise sneered.

"Do I get a clue or will you make me guess?" Draco put his arms over his chest.

"Something is missing from your life Mr. Malfoy. I wonder if you ever deserved to have it in the first place!" Blaise yelled.

"Hey, hey cool it Blaise. Just tell me what happened." Draco said with his hands up in the air in front of himself.

"Draco, what's the best thing that ever happened to you?" Blaise asked with an annoyed look.

"That's easy, Harry," Draco smiled.

"Bingo. Shame you never bothered to tell him that, while he was still here," Blaise chided.

"What?" Draco took off running down the hall to the bedroom he had shared with Harry for years. Everything that was Harry's was gone. There was just a note on the pillow.

_I love you. I was the first to say it. Now I am the last to say it. I deserve to be told by the man I love that he loves me. I hope you find someone you can say it to someday. I wish it had been me._

_Harry_

"Harry," Draco whispered as he sat down on the edge of the four-poster bed.

"Go on Harry, you've been mopping about all day. " Remus encouraged over a cup of coffee in his modest kitchen. "You need a vacation. Take Oliver up on his offer."

"I suppose," Harry said sadly. "Well, Florida, here I come." He waved goodbye to Remus picked up his still-packed suitcase and disapparated.

Remus was just finishing up his coffee when Draco apparated to the front door and knocked on it.

"Come in," Remus called out casually.

Draco ran into the house skidding to a halt in the kitchen.

"You're too late Draco. Harry left. He's gone on vacation with a friend," Remus said without even looking up.

"Where?" Draco asked desperately.

"The United States, Florida to be exact." Remus said looking up at last.

"Bloody hell man, where in Florida?" Draco asked shaking all over.

"More importantly Draco you should ask who he's with! He's with Oliver Wood. He's been waiting for you to screw up Draco. Good job. Oliver is more than willing to get a wet shoulder to win Harry back from you. Oliver loves Harry. Do you Draco?" Remus said angrily.

"Yes Damnit. I'm just not good at saying things like that!" Draco said angrily then he turned desperate again. "Please Remus I… I love Harry. Tell me where he is!" Draco pleaded.

"Bravo Draco. That's what I wanted to hear. Just make sure to tell Harry. Oliver wanted to take Harry to Disney World. He thought the Magic Kingdom could cheer up anybody." Remus said with a smile.

Draco nodded and disapparated away to the Manor.

"Draco, where's Harry?" Blaise asked as Draco ran off for the bedroom.

"Disney World with bloody Oliver Wood!" Draco yelled as he skidded into the bedroom to pack a bag and grab a picture of Harry.

"Where in Disney World?" Blaise yelled back.

"What do you mean where? That **is** where!" Draco screamed in aggravation.

"Draco, Disney World is about thirty times the size of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade maybe bigger!" Blaise said shaking his head.

"WHAT?" Draco screamed looking in frustration at Blaise as he entered the bedroom.

"I've been there Draco - it's HUGE!" Blaise spread out his arms as if to show exactly how huge.

"You've been there? Great!" Draco grinned like a maniac grabbed Blaise's hand and dragged him off to the fireplace before he knew what hit him.

"DISNEY WORLD IN FLORIDA!" Draco yelled as the green flames appeared.

"WHAT? Hey why do I have to…" Blaise screamed but it was too late.

They toppled out of the fire into a Wizarding Hotel in Orlando, Florida.

"May I be of service gentlemen?" the Concierge asked helpfully as they ran over to the counter.

"Yes I'm looking for this man," Draco said showing a picture of he and Harry together.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Potter. What a very nice man. He had the Quidditch star Oliver Wood with him. See I got his autograph!" the man showed a picture of Oliver riding on his broom for England in the last World Cup.

Blaise took one look at the anger on Draco's face and decided if he was there anyway he might as well help out.

"Can you please tell us where to find Mr. Potter and Mr. Wood?"

"I believe they took the shuttle to the park. You can ask the driver. Shall I check you in?" Blaise nodded. He grabbed Draco's wallet out of his hand before Draco went to talk to the driver in the direction the man had indicated.

Blaise was just coming out, handing Draco a room key when he heard the last of the conversation.

"No sir, no appartation is allowed in Disney. Too many muggles about the park, you'll be seen. I can take you to where I last saw them," the man offered.

They climbed in the back and sped through Orlando at magical speeds. Soon the man left them off at a lake.

"That's the way they went in sirs," Draco thanked him and they ran off, took the first boat and sailed off for the Magic Kingdom.

Draco screamed "SHIT!" when he saw how big the park was. Blaise hit him hard in the arm as a woman with small children nearby tried to cover their ears.

"This is only **one** part of the park Draco. It's going to take a miracle to find him. Why not just send him an owl?" Blaise said with a smile hoping to convince

Draco.

"After two years do you think an owl will do it? No. I have to talk to Harry in person!" Draco said running up Main Street looking left and right for any sign of Harry.

"Look we could just wait at the hotel," Blaise offered hopefully.

"What and let Wood be with **my** Harry all day?'' Draco snarled.

"Need I remind you that he is not **your** Harry anymore; something that Harry will point out right away to you if you find him with an attitude like that," Blaise pointed out.

Draco nodded reluctantly then pointed up into the air. Blaise looked up to see a small plane skywriting in the air for a restaurant.

"That's it!" Draco said cheerfully. Draco dragged Blaise off to a discrete corner and said, "Watch this!

Draco took out his wand looking around carefully, then pointed to the airplane. The plane shot off fireworks then said "Harry I love you always…Draco". The crowd around them clapped, cheered while some said "AWWWW!"

"Okay Draco that was pretty good. But you know Harry he'll get mad that you took the ad away from the restaurant. You better make it flashback at least." Blaise said truthfully.

"Yeah I suppose," Draco grumbled pointing up at the plane again, making the messages flash.

"It was a good idea. We need to get Harry's attention in a big way," Blaise mused. "I know they have a parade of lights on this street every night. You could change that to read what you have up there," Blaise offered.

"Man, Blaise I need to find him before that," Draco growled. "Wait, Harry told me about a spell he used in the Tri-Wizard Championship to tell what direction something is in.'

"SO do it!" Blaise growled.

Draco nodded, found what he needed then did the spell, careful avoid prying eyes. Then they raced off in the direction it pointed. After an hour of this Draco was disgusted.

"We will never find them! This stupid place is too damn big! I can't believe I'm going to lose him to a Quidditch player." Draco moaned.

"Draco he still loves you," Blaise said for what must have been the tenth time. "Can't we go on some rides?" Blaise was eyeing up rides, shops and trinkets that they passed along the way.

"NO! We better get back for that parade." Draco said retracing their steps.

"This sucks, you are going to owe me big time!" Blaise yelled angrily. "Look you go and fix the parade. I'm hitting some shops!"

With that Blaise ran into a shop. Draco waved goodbye and headed back to Main Street. In his third store Blaise spotted a familiar face. His eyes went wide and he dropped what he had in his hand. Then he ran down the streets to find Draco. Finally he found him being fawned over by Minnie Mouse. Draco looked very unhappy at the towering mouse in a polka dot dress.

"Draco!" Blaise yelled. "Draco we have to go- like now!" Blaise grabbed his hand while trying to pull Draco away from the mouse. She giggled and waved bye.

"Blaise, what the hell is wrong with you? I can't leave! I haven't found Harry yet," Draco snapped.

"Draco your father is here,' Blaise said softly.

Draco turned pale. "Father is here?"

"Yes and he didn't look happy about it either,' Blaise answered.

"Do you think he saw my sign?" Draco gulped.

"He might be staying at the hotel!" Blaise yelled.

"What was that about an owl?" Draco asked Blaise as they ran to get back to their hotel. As soon as they were off grounds they apparated to the hotel.

"I need an owl right away!" Draco yelled to the man behind the counter.

"Yes Sir," the man gulped and brought out an exotic bird, parchment and quill.

Blaise thanked him as he leaned on the counter watching Draco write.

Meanwhile back at the park…

"Well, well, well, Oliver Wood isn't it?' Lucius grinned thinking the day just got a whole lot better with his wand pointed at Oliver's throat.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Oliver gulped. "What the bloody hell, are you doing here?"

"Are you alone Mr. Wood?" Lucius smirked. Oliver's eyes went wide.

"Yes, actually," Oliver lied hoping Harry would be delayed in the last shop.

"You're lying," Lucius snapped.

"Right, I am. Just have some friends I need to catch up to best be going, eh?" Oliver finished trying to back away from the wand, the blond and the wall.

But Lucius pinned him with a stare and forced himself into Oliver's mind.

'Harry Potter, my, it is a small world," Lucius purred when he read the thought before he obliviated Oliver's mind.

"This is stupid I can't wait around like this. I mean are we wizards or not?" Draco said as he paced his suite. " Let's track the bird!" Draco said with a smile.

He leaped up and apparated back to the gates of the park. He performed the tracking spell again this time on the bird. Blaise and Draco ran through the crowded park after the bird.

"Wow, aren't you pretty?" Harry said as the bird perched on his shoulder. He was wondering where Oliver had gotten to and had begun to wander around taking in the sights trying not to think of Draco. He took the scroll from the bird and began to read it.

_Harry,_

_I love you. I'm here with Blaise at the Wizards Regent Hotel, rooms 43 & 42. Blaise spotted Father in the park when we were looking for you. Please be careful!_

_I love you_

_Draco_

It took him awhile to get past the first line. He kept re-reading it over and over with tears in his eyes. Then he read the rest and ran for the main gates, no longer caring where Oliver was since he knew he'd find his way home.

The sun was beating down on him and he wished for the cooler climate of England. It was taking forever to get to the gates of the Magic Kingdom. As he pressed through the crowds feeling like a trout going upstream he spotted a shock of platinum blond hair.

It wasn't the first time he had, after all there were thousands of people in the park. Harry never wanted to another amusement park, it was giving him a sense of panic. Every one was pressed in so close. He was starting to see why Euro Disney wasn't working out. Why had Oliver brought him here anyway?

He stopped to get a bottle of water trying to compose himself when he heard the staggering price. Starting to feel as if he was in a den of thieves he wanted out more than ever. So feeling a bit better with a renewed sense to get out of the bloody park he began to run.

"HARRY!" Draco yelled as he saw a familiar figure running toward him. Harry's face broke into a huge smile as he yelled back.

"DRACO!" Harry ran even faster almost flying into his arms. Draco quickly kissed Harry passionately right there on the spot. Harry pulled away smiling then rested his head on Draco's chest with a sigh. Just feeling Draco's arms around him felt like he was back home again.

"Come on!" Blaise yelled pushing them past the homophobic muggles who were staring at them, and back toward the gates. They had been walking about a half hour. Draco often cast looks of disgust at the muggles who were looking at the couple with disdain. He often twitched for his wand wishing to hex them all. Harry sensed this, so he held Draco's wand hand to prevent him from committing mass murder. It was at this point that Lucius Malfoy looking quite odd in a Hawaiian shirt and white trousers with snake cane; came out of the crowd.

"Well, well, what have we here Draco?" Lucius smirked looking at Draco who was holding Harry's hand.

Draco gulped while stepping in front of Harry in a protective manner. Lucius raised an eyebrow at this then he sneered.

"Can we help you with something Lucius?" Blaise offered.

"Blaise I suggest you keep out of this," Lucius sneered. Blaise couldn't help thinking that was a damn good idea.

"The War is over Father," Draco said in a quiet yet serious voice.

"Not for everyone. Because of your little 'friend' Draco, your mother and I have been on the run for two years." Lucius growled.

"You had to run because you chose the wrong side," Harry piped up from behind Draco.

"He's right Father," Draco supplied coolly. "Why don't we disapparate out of here and talk about this rationally."

"Yes, excellent suggestion, too many witnesses here when I kill him," Lucius smirked.

"How about back to the hotel Draco?" Blaise suggested catching on.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry hissed into Draco's ear.

"Room 42 Father," Draco said and Lucius bowed slightly then disapparated. Men came rushing out from every corner, a siren blared in the park, walkie talkies were being used by men in kiddie wizard hats and black cloaks.

"Who disapparated?" The tallest of them asked urgently.

"Lucius Malfoy the Death Eater, Room 42 of the Wizard Regent Hotel." Draco replied.

"Thanks!" The group ran off around a corner before they disapparated.

Draco turned to Harry and held him tight. Harry was trembling in his arms. The blond rubbed small circles over Harry's back trying to calm him down.

Blaise smiled seeing Oliver walking in a daze and went to get him. Oliver seemed to be rather glad when Blaise slipped an arm around his shoulder to guide him over to Harry and Draco. Draco smirked. Blaise was a true Slytherin using every opportunity given to him for a conquest.

Harry looked into the eyes of his boyfriend and lover as if seeing him for the first time.

"I can't believe you just turned in your father," Harry whispered.

"I love you Harry James Potter. I hope you believe me," Draco smiled.

"I love you too Draco. Yes, I believe you," Harry replied. "Let's go home."

Draco nodded then waved goodbye to Blaise and Oliver who looked very cozy together. They began to make his way out of the park when Harry snickered while pointing up with their clasped hand. "Trying to get my attention?" Draco looked up to see the plane he'd charmed earlier. Harry chuckled as Draco shrugged. Ignoring the muggles Harry kissed Draco on the cheek.

At long last they made it back to the train station not far from the gates in time to watch the parade. Draco kept pointing to things asking Harry what they were. He was very relieved to hear Harry say as they left the park that he didn't care for the price gauging, commercialism or crowds. Draco brought him into a hug as they found an apparition site then checked out of the hotel as soon as they arrived. Then went back to the Manor, eager to be home.

Soon after they were both naked on their bed.

"Tell me again Draco," Harry begged on the edge of release minutes later as he watched Draco writhe beneath him as he bit his shoulder.

"I love you Harry," Draco gasped out between thrusts. Harry screamed and filled Draco with his orgasm. Draco came a moment after. They cleaned up then lay together, Draco on his favorite spot on Harry's chest.

"I love you Harry." Draco repeated again noticing it got easier to say each time.

With a smile playing with the soft blond hair that his fingers were wrapped in, Harry replied, "I know."

fin


End file.
